Summer Allure
by QuirkyMadness
Summary: Prequel to Metamorphosis A scent is attracting a seemingly naive yokai teen to debauchery. A RikuoxTsuraraxKejoro pairing dedicated to FlamesofDeath017! Sexual Content: Look at the rating! Click for the summary.


How is everyone today? I had a fairly pleasant day myself, thank you very much. But enough with the pleasantries and in with the information! Fellow fanfic readers and writers, thanks for the 400 views of my story, Metamorphosis, and the special few who had reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I seriously appreciate it and as a writer, I will not be one of those that abandon their works or leave with no traces for months or even years. I am here to stay!

Yet I digress, this story is a one-shot for a fellow fanfic friend, FlamesofDeath017! It's a RikuoxTsuraraxKejoro pairing. This one-shot is relevant to my story, Metamorphosis, since it is the prequel to Metamorphosis. Rikuo is able to use his night form longer and prefers that one to protect his clan better. His night and day self are also completely in synced in nature and character now. He is 15 in this prequel. It has the lemon pairing with Tsurara and Kejoro, but it isn't serious like the mate issue, more like a spur-of-the-moment between the three. The scent thing triggers Rikuo to action since he is part yokai and is affected for the first time smelling a mating occurring, so of course he hops to it.

Here's a description of hanyou Rikuo: Basically similar to his otou-san, just different color of hair and eyes really.

Height: 6 feet, 2 inches

Hair: Extremely long that defies gravity (Duh, isn't it always?), two-toned with silver and bronze interweaved together

Eye Color: Golden yellow with violet flecks

Physique: Lithe with a swimmer's built that shows muscle but not overbearingly shown

That's the gist of it but onwards to the one-shot:

But first…

**Disclaimer: I don't anything in relevance to Nurarihyon no Mago in any shape or form.**

**Lemon Warning: This has sexual content! Don't like it then don't read it! Seriously, all the fuss with lemons these days…**

One-Shot: Summer Allure

RikuoxTsuraraxKejoro

_It's that scent again… _Rikuo has been tormented by a fragrance that annoyed yet invigorated him. It was sweet yet sharp like the finest sake that he drank during his moonlight meetings with the everlasting cherry tree. He had no clue of where the source of the scent was coming from for it seems to permeate the opposing house of the notorious Nura Clan like a cloud. This persisting fragrance only affected the 3rd commander of this clan, whereas the others would shrug and say it was the swirling blossoms that caused his olfactory senses to go haywire. It lingers like the summer's searing weather that still held the house in its suffocating clutches. The heat wave didn't affect the yokais much whom inhabited the house, but unfortunately for the hanyou; it was overbearing.

Slick sweat glues his midnight blue yukata to him like a second skin. His yukata itself was in disarray from his useless attempts to cool off by opening it up for ventilation. The result was him showing more skin than he should, but he didn't care or even acknowledge the appreciative glances he received, as he strolled through the hallways of the grand house. Rikuo was still searching for where the scent was coming from, but it was difficult for it concentrated at one place then when he got there, it was at the other side of the house. He was getting a little miffed about the situation and perhaps thought that the heat was getting to him. He had work to do, arguments between clans to resolve, and also had to find yokais to join his hyakki yako. Busy is what you can define his life as.

Rikuo sighed. _Maybe he was a little funny in the head from the weather._ He brushed his fingers through his unique hair, completely frustrated. _Why was this scent bothering him so much? _He had no idea why, just that his inner yokai was screaming at him to find it!

"Kami! I am so over this shit!" Rikuo yelled, surprising a few small yokais that were doing chores. "Oh, sorry about that; it's the heat," he told them, sweatdropping. _Great now they'll think I really am going crazy._

"It's fiin-e Sandaime-san," stuttered the yokais and hurryingly scurried off.

Rikuo blinked. _Well that's just swell, I am using my clan symbol quite well these days…_ He thought sarcastically. He turned and walked away, deciding that a cool bath would relieve him of the heat and that blasted fragrance.

How wrong he was.

Rikuo happily removed his sweat-clinging yukata and threw it to the other side of the dressing room. Completely naked and flippant about covering himself up, he strolled to the door to the bathing room and slammed it open. What he saw would forever be ingrained in his mind of the very erotic scene that was Tsurara lying on her back, her arms and legs constrained with auburn locks of hair and Kejoro eating her out of her dripping folds. Both of the bare and extremely aroused yokais were too preoccupied to notice the door slamming open or the fact that Rikuo was walking in naked with slight shock only expressed by his widen eyes.

After mentally getting his jaw off the floor, Rikuo took a whiff. It was the same scent that was bothering him for months! He grinned then. _So that was what my inner yokai was trying to tell me. Hmm, time to join the fun. _He smirked as his eyes flashed red, when he heard a lusty moan from Tsurara. He used his fear to appear behind Kejoro and without warning, leaned his body towards her, making her notice the jutting erection pressing on her lower back and made said hair yokai keen out loud when he grabbed her voluptuous breasts and gave a teasing squeeze.

"Wha, Rikuo-sama! What are you doing?" Tsurara breathe out when she noticed Rikuo there with his crimson eyes glazed as he watched Kejoro continued to nibble her wet folds and rubbing her nub that sent tingles down her spine and a slow burn in her lower stomach. Kejoro gasped out when Rikuo continued to rub her breasts in a soothing fashion and brought his lips to nibble on her shoulder. The gasp made Tsurara cry out her orgasm into Kejoro's awaiting mouth, which she happily licked up fervently. After finding heaven for a split-second, Tsurara fell back down from her high and stared at Rikuo who was now sucking on Kejoro's neck, leaving marks in a trail that lead to the hair yokai's lips.

Tsurara never felt so turned on by the sight of Rikuo quickly turning Kejoro around and firmly planting his lips to hers firmly. He brought her down to the tile floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, all the while practically fucking Kejoro's mouth with his skillful tongue that made the usually flirty yokai into a moaning mess.

Tsurara swallowed hard. She and Kejoro had a crush on their surrogate brother Rikuo for so long that they bonded and became lovers because of that mutual attraction towards the hot hanyou. Sure, they could have told Rikuo of their feelings towards him, but the fear of him rejecting them and the fact that he was quite oblivious to his own allure that affected the clan. Quite shocking that even the stoic Gyuki had trouble to keep a straight face in the monthly meetings that was so compact when filled with all the clan heads. The close vicinity with the Sandaime causes all the surrounding yokais to bite their lips to not moan out loud or tremble in need when either had the pleasure (or most likely misfortune) when those golden eyes drawn its attention to them or that slightly husky timber voice of said Sandaime would reach their ears when he talk in his commanding tone. Tsurara abruptly giggled when she remembered the last meeting she peeked on:

It was like any other meeting with the talk of insignificant disputes, other clans' exploits of their awesome feats of whatever, and other drivel that was the usual for meeting in the Nura Clan, when suddenly Sandaime stood and released his fear to the room causing the various clan heads to stop their conversing and whip their heads to his direction. All wonder why he would do that and some thought the clan was being attacked and rose to defensive stances, staring at their leader for a confirmation of an attack. However, the clan heads didn't get a command, but a very arousing sight of Rikuo stretching with his arms in the air, and moaning (to their shock) when the action caused a few bones to pop for being in a kneeling position for so long. Shoei had blushed in a rosy hue and looked away but then peeked underneath his maroon hood to continue staring. Zen was blatantly staring his verdant eyes flashing with longing and forced restraint at the sight and had a nosebleed as he continued to stare. Gyukki was blushing in a crimson red that he was trying to get rid of as his equally crimson eyes drank in the graceful yet powerful form of his leader. The Sandiame wasn't aware of all the stares as his eyes were closed and continued to stretch in various sways of his hips that caused his obi to loosen at little. That action caused his yukata to open slightly, showing the smooth skin that lay beneath the midnight blue yukata. That seemingly innocent show of skin caused all the clan heads to react. Some ran off with obvious bulges in their lower regions, some fainted from blood lost from massive nosebleeds, and the aforementioned yokais to remain frozen where they sat, sporting both of the predicaments like the other clan heads. Rikuo yawned as he finished his stretch and sat back down. He was totally oblivious to what just occurred. He finally opened his eyes and was about to apologize for the disruption when he notice the majority of the clan heads were gone. There were a few left that had blood running down their noses, while Zen, Shoei, and Gyuki were still sitting there but looked as if they were comatose with their eyes glazed over. Rikuo was concerned and was about to stand and get help when his ojii-san grabbed his sleeve.

Nurarihyon was there the whole time of the meeting, just sipping his tea with his eyes closed when the stretching situation happened. He spoke to Rikuo as he stared at the dumbstrucked heads with a chuckle bubbling inside but squashed it when he saw his grandson's worried eyes.

"They're fine. Most of them left when they saw how tired you were and the others…well they are being bakas," he spoke to his grandson in a calming tone. Rikuo visibly relaxed; he thought something was wrong. But then he was confused as to why they looked so odd with the blood running down their noses and were moaning and groaning in what should sound like pain but wasn't. He shrugged in the end though, no use of bothering something so trivial he decided and relaxed back, accepting the tea that was offered with a smile. Rikuo then hesitated again. "Are you sure they are okay? I mean Zen over there is losing more blood than his coughing fits that way," he pointed out. _And the way they were moaning…_ Rikuo shook his head at the less than pure thoughts that was heading after said thought and sipped his tea demurely.

Nurarihyon smiled behind his cup. _My grandson is so naïve, but that's not going to last long with that allure affecting everyone. He will be very powerful very soon._ He mused this as he stared into his tea cup and noticed a single cherry blossom floating in its center.

After her muse was over, Tsurara was finally able to use her legs again and crawled over to where the two were making out, Rikuo completely dominating Kejoro with all the love bites covering her glistening skin in an elaborate tattoo and grinding against her already wet center with fervor. Tsurara enjoyed the view very much, but she was seriously tired for the multiple orgasms Kejoro already elicited from her before Rikuo came in. However, her sensitized core ached for more as she eyed Rikuo's cock with renewed hunger. She leaned back and opened her legs, slowly bringing two fingers into herself and impaling herself with them. She pumped them in and out of her moaning as the other hand teased a nipple. Tsurara continued to watch them as she played with herself, satisfied that she can wait for her turn for now.

Kejoro was in ecstasy. She was pleasantly surprised when Rikuo barged in like that and jumped her. Though she and Tsurara had a crush on him, it was a more a move get him in bed than love. Because they both knew that after years of taking care of him, they view him mostly as a brother; a hot, sexy, and powerful brother that they wouldn't mind sharing a bed with, but that was really all. Rikuo wasn't her mate, so this wasn't permanent thing. Mates were forever. But right now, she didn't focus on that. Instead she was moaning like a bitch in heat, as Rikuo was done prepping her, apparently when she was in lost in her thoughts a moment before and she abruptly screamed to the heavens as Rikuo thrusted his whole length inside all at once. He stilled, letting her get adjusted before he pulled out and pounded back in, hitting her sweet spot every single time.

"Kejoro-kun," said Rikuo huskily, as his cock was close to bursting at the wet heat that enveloped him as he pounded into her. He brought a hand down to flick and tease the bundle of nerves that will speed her orgasm and tighten his cock to a delicious friction and convulsing folds. His theory was correct as she soon screamed and moaned her release, loud enough for the entire house would probably hear. Rikuo didn't care as he thrusted in one last time and emptied his seed deep within her. Kejoro shivered at feeling, and promptly fainted from the sheer exhaustion of such an intense orgasm. He pulled his still hard cock out of her, cum dripping out of her pussy and turned his attention to Tsurara.

Tsurara watched the whole scene and made herself cum when she saw his cock disappearing into the folds and out repeatedly. She was breathing heavily, still coming down from her high when those crimson eyes glanced at her with predatorily hunger. She gulped. She was so fucked, mentally and physically. Especially physically as she eyed the cock in front of her. Rikuo chuckled. Tsurara shivered at the sound.

"Tsurara-kun, come and ride me," Rikuo eyes showed lust and a 'come hither' look that screamed sex and power. Tsurara was floored. She never saw Rikuo like this before, but she liked it. A lot. She came to him and straddled him and without any warning, impaled herself, moaning and her eyes closing at the feel of the cock brushing all the right places. Rikuo enjoyed the look and leaned back, holding her hips to stead her. After a moment of adjusting, she started bouncing on the cock, riding herself drunk with arousal. She was momentarily dizzy as Rikuo shifted to a new position with Tsurara on her hands and knees, getting thoroughly fucked by the man behind her. The new angle was deeper and it hit her sweet spot precisely and she howled at the sensations, before she orgasm her fourth and final time that night, and as her partner did also; she fainted. He held her and pumped a few times into her, before releasing deep within her, chuckling when she murmured her discomfort with the hot seed entering the yukionna.

Rikuo looked around at the mess and sighed. _His day form isn't going to like this._ So he decided to alter their memories of that night with the two passionately making love to one another then falling to bed. He grabbed a washcloth and started the process of cleaning them up. After that was finished, he drew both of them to him, both were out like a light, and used his fear to appear in their shared bedroom and tucked them in.

"Sweet dreams, Tsurara-kun and Kejoro-kun," he murmured to them in the darkness that was overcome by the full moon lighting their faces in an ethereal gleam. Rikuo smiled and left to his room.

He and his day form had an agreement; they were never to touch their surrogate sisters and he broke it. _Well, it is not exactly my fault since that scent was new to me. But now I know what it is now at the least. _His day form agreed with him that it wasn't our fault and that now we know what to do when it appears again. _To ignore it_, both thought at the same time, making both smile at their similar thoughts to deal with it. _Yes, it isn't right what we did but we know now that we are not their mates. _The night form smirked at his day form's thoughts and said out loud, "But you enjoyed the view, ne?" _I did, nicely done night me._ The thought swirled in his head and both grinned, one physically, the other mentally. The night form looked to the window and noticed dawn approaching. _Well, have fun in the daylight day me. _He thought before closing his golden eyes. When he opened them again, he eyes were a chocolate brown of the same height as his night form and had a smirk that matched his. "I sure will," said Rikuo, as the dawn birds sang their songs to the new day.

Thanks for the pairing, FlamesofDarkness017! I was planning to just make a normal OCC oneshot, but ended up as a prequel to Metamorphosis. I don't know how that happens, but it did. Well, I wanted to describe the relationship of the night and day form and how it ended morphed together in the end anyway. So I killed 2 birds with one stone. Unfortunately, the update for chapter 4 is going to be delayed. =(

Sorry about that, you see I have a nemesis called Procrastination that is pretty hard to defeat. Plus, some of my fav stories got updated also… But I usually start typing if people reviewed! Yup, it's true. I update when I get reviews. Plain and simple.


End file.
